A Reason
by Cyberwing
Summary: Like any other rational female, Temari tries to find an explaination...for a love affair that should never have existed...ShikaXTemari] [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

Well this is another one shot by me. This is my second story about Temari…the first one is Operation: Hunt Shikamaru Down! That one I'm currently hitting a writer's block. I can't figure out the damn fight scenes…(Cyberwing bangs her head on her desk).

Anyways…please enjoy the story!

Warning: This story has tiny little bits of **mature content**! **Nothing explicit**; therefore, I think that the ratings can still be PG-13.

Please review! It really motivates me into writing ;p

**A Reason**

**The first time they did it, Temari convinced herself that it was post-war sex syndrome.**

After all, they had just finished an S-rank mission where they were surrounded by billions of crazy Akatsuki members, with the chance of less than 1 percent to survive, miraculously…they did.

Well, actually, there were only two…and it was already difficult. Temari, for the first time in her life, actually thought that she was going to die…

With the mission completed successfully, he and she used each other as support as they stumbled back to the inn. They sat at the same room, looking dirty and bloody.

Their eyes met.

And before she knew it, clothes went flying, they were kissing each other senseless and they were 'doing it' like no tomorrow. It was the after effect of the adrenaline rush; they just wanted to do something to proof that they were still, in fact, alive.

_It was completely explainable._

**The second time they did it, Temari convinced herself that it was just holiday escapism.**

After all, for the past few years, she had mission after mission with no breaks in between. Her rank as a Jounin only allowed her to take on S or A-rank missions and her alliance with the Leaf made her the best candidate as a go-between. Therefore, she was always one of the ninjas would go to Konoha when the Leaf needed help.

She could still remember that day well. She was in Konoha, having a few days to spare before heading back to the Sand Village because she'd finished her mission before the pre-determined time. She didn't want to go back early because she would receive another mission earlier.

However, Temari was a woman who had been busy for most of her life. With the sudden amount of time in her hands, she didn't know what to do with it.

Feeling extremely bored, what could be better than to engage in a sweaty physical activity for the rest of the day?

She just wanted to find something to do to kill time.

_It was perfectly understandable._

**Then there was the third time, the forth time, the fifth time…and then she'd lost count.**

Whenever she was in Konoha, she would wonder around aimlessly. When she regain her consciousness, she would found herself standing at his favourite cloud-watching spot—the roof…once again.

He would always be there, doing what he had been doing for god knows how long—lying on the roof, with his hands behind his head.

Temari would pop her giant fan to her side before sitting down and lying there next to him. She would look up into the sky and watch the clouds as they slowly get blown away by the winds.

Once, she thought, cloud watching was a waste of time.

After all, she was living on buying time. Her job as a kunoichi required her to live on the edge whenever she was on a mission. It was her duty to finish the mission. The best result, of course, would be her being able to make it out alive, preferably unharmed also.

Her insecurity gave her a dominating personality. She must be in control of the situation at all times. She had to be prepared in everything; she needed to take every possibility into consideration…because a mistake could make a difference between life and death.

She was like an elastic band, constantly being pulled as tight as possible.

However, he was like a tranquilizer. He gave her a calming effect which she lacked in her life. It was as if she was able to put down her guard, her worries, and her tensions to relax…even for a short moment. She really needed this wind-down time and he seemed to understand that.

Maybe she'd matured or just that she'd became more easily pleased. When she was still young, she considered everyone around her as a competitor; it was either make or break. She couldn't let anyone surpass her; she couldn't let herself to fall behind. She had to remain on the top of the pyramid, or she will suffer the humiliation.

She was never one of those who could take failure well.

Temari considered herself as a smart woman; however, intelligence would mean nothing if one doesn't do something with it. Therefore, she trained when she was not on mission. She set high expectations on herself and expected other people around her to do the same.

She was always frustrated at herself for not doing better, she was angry at others for not meeting her requirement. She supposed that's where people associated her with the word 'bitch'…not that she gave a damn.

Then she met him at the Chuunin exam.

In the beginning, she simply could not understand him. He went against everything she believed in. To her; he was wasting his life away doing nothing. But as time goes, she learned something from him.

No matter how powerful you are now, there will always be someone who is stronger than you.

She lived a hard life, but she was making it harder with her expectations. She worked hard, but when she looked back she accomplished nothing. She was indeed, stronger than most of the kunoichi in her village. But she was also isolated from most of the population; people didn't like her because she was difficult to work with.

He showed her a new point of view.

Life is already hard, why make it harder? People can't be changed, you can only change yourself and let nature takes its course.

He had no ambition, but he was satisfied with the way he was. He didn't work hard, but he was someone who people can depend on when they needed help…and that was good enough right?

**She didn't have a lot of friends…that was why she treasured their relationship even more…**

Sometimes, they would talk about which cloud resembles what the most. But most of the time, no words were exchanged between them.

He enjoyed the silence.

So did her.

Chouji would join them from time to time, eating his bag of chips as he sat down next to him. He was surprised at the very beginning, to see her joining them at their favourite spot. But he'd become accustom to her being there and no longer cared. He'd even offered her some chips.

Sometimes, Chouji won't even show up, leaving the roof to them.

That was how they'd spend most of their afternoons.

He and Temari would just lie there, on the roof, next to each other, simply feeling each other's presence. Temari didn't know who started it but soon they were holding hands.

The weather would always be nice. Unlike the Sand Village, the sun was not scorching hot. The gentle gusts of wind here and there made her felt like she was in heaven. From time to time, she felt asleep without even knowing.

_Comfort and peace…_

He would always be there, shaking her awake, and then they would go to a restaurant for dinner. If Chouji was with them during the afternoon, he would be gone by then.

Sometimes, Temari would wonder why he hadn't left her; that he would rather spend the rest of the day with her instead of his best friend. She wanted to ask him…

_But realized that she didn't want to know the answer._

In the evening, after they had finished their dinner, they would walk around Konoha, enjoying the sight of people walking by. It was funny actually; normal citizens found being shinobis fascinating, kids would look up to them like they were some kind of god. However, on the other hand, they, as shinobis, wanted to be just like them…just a normal person, who lives a normal and peaceful life…

That was why he and Temari enjoyed watching people. They have a sense of innocence which he and she had lost long ago.

Then later in the night, he would end up following her to her hotel room. Then things would take off from there until the morning.

_Just like now._

She was taking a shower, taking her time to wash her hair. She woke up early today, decided to do something productive. After all, the morning was nice, the sun was doing its job, brightening the day and making the place warm, and the birds were happily chirping.

What can be a better way to start the day?

Maybe she'll go train or something.

That _was_ her decision until she felt someone wrapping his arms around her waist.

Turning around slowly, she snaked her arms around his neck. "I thought you said it's too troublesome to move."

She supposed she was the culprit; after all she was the one who said…

She guessed he took it as an invitation…not that it was a bad thing…he would need to bath before he go home anyways.

Temari smirked.

Slowly, her fingers trailed down his back. She planted a kiss on a scar that was located on his left collarbone. He ran his hand through her wet hair and pulled her closer to him.

She knew his whole body well--his sensitive spot, his scars, even the birth mark at his back. He would probably say the same thing about her body too.

What could she use to explain what she was doing right now? She wondered.

**Maybe it was lust; after all, they were in their early twenties, they were still hormonally-driven.**

**Maybe they simply wanted some company. She was always alone; she wasn't exactly close to her family and she didn't have a lot of friends.**

**Maybe it was just simply carpe diem; enjoy the life while it lasted. After all, both of them were ninjas. There might be a day when he or she…**

She didn't want to think what would come after.

They had never once talked about their relationship. She was reluctant to bring up the topic. They haven't publicly announced their relationship …not that their relationship wasn't an open secret already.

It would be weird since she was a kunoichi from another village. For the past two years, she'd only been in Konoha three times. It would be difficult to maintain a long-distant relationship.

Also, ninjas were discouraged to have a relationship with a ninja of another country.

The Hokage was generous, Temari supposed, since she allowed her to stay in the village longer than necessary. Nowadays, when a war was about to take place between the Leaf and the Sound, it would be for the best if not a lot of information about their village was leaked out. At the same time, although the Sand and the Leaf were currently at friendly terms, they might end up being enemies in the future.

**Who knows what would happen to them then?**

He kissed her savagely, as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Oh hell, she'll think about all this crap later. The sun was too bright; it was too early in the morning to do any deep thinking; and those damn crows' cawing was getting onto her nerves.

Grabbing her waist, he spun her around and pressed her against the wall, his lips never once left hers.

Their relationship might not work out in the end, but at least it's working for both of them now right?

After all, who can turn down a good…_Oh!_

Then she stopped thinking altogether.


End file.
